Kiss!
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: Videl's having a lousy Christmas since shes trying to remember her mother but...Can't. Can Gohan help her out?


The Holiday Series

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm listening to my Grinch CD okay?! Yeesh! So what? I got an idea! Aye carumba! …You weren't complaining in the first place? I guess its okay then…^_^

-

Disclaimer: Faith Hill and the place that made the CD and all of them other people who worked to make this owns 'Where are you Christmas?' - It's obvious who owns DBZ…

-

KISS!!

-

Videl brought her hands up to her eyes when she yawned. It was going to be a long winter break… She sighed and laid back down.

It wasn't going to be a special at least.

She turned around and sunk her head into her pillow. Her father invited a new girlfriend over for the holidays and he was expecting her to practically call this woman 'mommy'. They could as well be going to school together! Videl thought back to the last time that she had a real Christmas, or a real 'anything'. That was an easy question to answer though.

Not since her father entered the Budokai and her mother died.

Cell just made his ego expand and expand. Videl brought her hand up to her eyes and felt her cheeks. She was crying… She didn't even need to feel her cheeks to know that…

She got out of her bed and went over to her closet. She looked at her sweaters and picked out a pair of jeans and a black sweater that said '1% Angel - 99% Devil'. She put on a pair of black boots and grabbed her multi-colored stocking hat.

She pushed open her door and started to walk down the many stairs that were in the house. She looked at the room right before the staircase. She walked into it silently and locked the door behind her. It was a large room but not very. Videl walked over to the other side and started to push the bookcase to the side a little bit. She moved it a few feet and got away from it.

The bookcase was hiding a door.

She grabbed the handle and turned it. It was dark in the small room; which the door led into. She outstretched her hands and started feeling around in front of her blindly. Finally, she felt something at the tips of her fingers. She pulled it lightly and light flooded into the room.

Videl's eyes widened. She knew that her father kept their old Christmas ornaments in here, he told her yesterday along with the news that bimbo 454 was going to come and 'visit' them for a while. She thought he only meant a few, not all of them. Her eyes lit up when she saw a box labeled 'Mother and Daughter'. She raced over to it and opened up the lid. He heart sunk when all she found was a piece of paper.

Videl would have read it if someone wasn't calling her, telling her to come downstairs now. More than likely, it was her father.

She jammed the piece of paper into her pocket and put the box back where it belonged as well and as quickly as she could. She rushed out of the room and got the bookcase put back quick enough that she was able to get out of the room before her father got up here.

She started walking down the stairs and met her father down there half way. She looked at him coldly and bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't.

"Aw, Videl! I want you to go downstairs and meet-"

"Whatever dad, I'm going shopping." Videl started running the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Videl! Videl get back here right now!" She heard her father say. She passed the new woman that her father was dating. She waved a quick hi and bye, to be nice, and was out the door in a few seconds.

When she got outside, she didn't stop running. She passed the gates and was off the property. She stopped running, ready to catch her breath when she fell forward.

"Owch!"{1} She grabbed her knee and stood up. It still hurt to walk on but it wasn't life threatening or anything. She looked behind her and saw that she slipped on ice.

She should have figured.

She started to walk the way to the mall. She figured by the time she got there, the good presents that she wanted to get her friends would be sold out, and that the ones that she did NOT want to get her father would be on sale for the low, low price of free…

Videl turned the corner and got soaked with slush that was on the corner. The car hit it making it come back and slosh all over her.

Videl brought her hands up to her face and started to wipe away the freezing substance away from her face.

She sighed and swallowed. She looked across from her and saw a boy and girl sitting together laughing. Both of their faces were red from the cold but both of them didn't seem to care. Videl sighed again and looked up to the sky.

Alright, I am now currently all these things: freezing, drowning in self-pity, hating my father, She looked over to the couple with jealousy, which surprised even her, …and alone.

I really am pathetic…

She thought to herself. She nodded her head no. She grabbed her pigtails and started to force the slush and grime out of them.

She sighed when she did the best she could and put her hands under her arms. It was already freezing out and she was soaked to the bone.

She leaned down on a building and tried to hold in her tears. She already knew that they would more than likely freeze the moments they came and touched her cheeks.

She heard someone talking about an action figure and another saying he's not getting it THIS close to Christmas. Videl smiled slightly at what she was hearing. That person's life sounded better than hers did… The people who were talking inside the building that Videl was leaning on came out. She could hear them going the opposite way from her when she felt a hand on shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she came face-to-face with Gohan.

"What's wrong, Videl?" He asked. She shrugged and started to turn the other way. She turned her head a little bit to talk to him.

"See ya Gohan." Gohan looked at his hand. It was freezing from the water that was covering Videl. Waitasecond, water? He started to follow Videl quickly, mainly because she was trying to lose herself in the crowds that have gathered for last minute shopping because it was Christmas Eve.

He was able to catch up with her and get her to look at him.

"Videl, shouldn't you be home?" He asked her. He bit the inside of his mouth, that didn't sound exactly the way that he wanted it too. He also noticed that Videl had taken it the wrong way also.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SON GO-GO-CHU!" Videl sneezed and blinked. She sighed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. She knew what Gohan meant by 'shouldn't you be home?' but she wasn't going to be in that house as long as that bimbo her father was dating was in it at the same time.

Videl looked at him and glared. She turned around and started walking in the other direction.

She should have known that he wouldn't have left her alone.

"Come on Videl, you really should go home… at least to get cleaned up a bit…" Videl decided that he had a point… She nodded no. Not if her father was acting like a jackass.

"Why not Videl?" He asked. Videl looked at him and then to all the stores that surrounded them. She decided to 'distract' him.

"Aren't the lights nice?" She asked.

"You're nice…," Videl looked over at Gohan who was literally hitting his forehead. Videl cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned.

"I'm nice huh? I'm nice in what?" Gohan looked at her confused and saw that she was looking at the clothing store. He grabbed her wrist lightly and started to play-tug her over to it. He started by looking through all of the pink shirts. He finally picked out the fuchsia one and held it up. There were purple flowers on it and yellow spots were here and there.

The shirt started giving Videl's giggles that she couldn't control. Gohan kept looking at it, just barely able to keep a straight face.

"What do you think of this one Videl?" Videl nodded her head. Gohan put it back and brought up more and more shirts that were more ridiculous than the last.

Videl brought a hand up to her nose and sneezed again, instantly making Gohan worried for her again. Videl waved his worry off with the pack of her hand.

It came back ten-fold when she sneezed again.

"Videl, are you sure that you're okay?" She nodded her head yes and sneezed yet again. She saw Gohan's resolve face coming on. Dammit.

"Yes, okay?!" She turned around and left the store quickly. Gohan sighed and leaned on the wall. A woman came up and handed him something.

"What's this?" The woman smiled at him waving her hand.

"It's just something for fun. I'm sure you and the girl would like it." She said. Gohan looked down at the CD and looked at the woman.

"How the Grinch stole Christmas CD?" He looked at her strangely.

"Half price off!" He rolled his eyes. He might as well. He should have known that it was just another person trying to get more money off of the Christmas rush.

"Yeah, I guess I will…" He reached into his pocket and put them into the waiting ladies hands. She rung it up quickly and put it into a bag. Gohan looked behind him at something and she put something else into the bag as well.

He turned around again to the lady smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" Gohan nodded at her and smiled.

"The same to you!" He waved to her as he walked out the door.

The woman leaned on the counter and smiled at him. He was unwillingly, maybe anyway, following the girl. She wondered if he knew it. She picked up the phone.

"Chief?" She said. The man's voice came through the line.

"What? It's Christmas an-"

"I just thought that you might want to know, there's a robbery on 34th street. We may need Videl for this one." She hung up the phone and looked at the boy who was turning the corner. This was one thing that would hopefully make Videl happy. Hopefully.

-

Videl looked down to her watch when it beeped. The chief was on the other line and he sounded pretty urgent to her. 

"Videl! I've been informed that there's a robbery on 34th street, at the Bank!"

-

The woman walked out of her store. She locked it up and put on her jacket. She was one of the older members of the force. She started to walk over to the bank and went inside. She went past all of the civilians and workers and everyone else as she started to mount the steps to the president's office.

-

"I'm on my way chief!"

-

The woman started to pull out her gun and pointed it straight at the president's head. She started to talk in a low voice, even though he could see her perfectly.

"Give me rights to all the money that this bank holds," She clicked on the silencer, "or else."

-

Videl turned around and started running as fast as her legs could carry her. Menod (she always wondered what type of name 'Menod' was.) had called the chief and told them about the robbery. If she's the one reporting than something really wrong must be happening. She had more guts than the chief, not that that's saying much however…

-

Gohan watched as people started screaming and running out of the bank. He also noticed that Videl was running past all of them and into the building. As he watched her enter the building, the main thing that he could think about was how Videl shouldn't be doing this when she was sick. He started to force his way into the crowd. He would have to catch up much later with his mother and Goten than he had first thought.

-

The woman waited patiently for the two to come up. She knocked the president out because his babbling about Videl coming to save him was getting on her nerves. Not the fact that he was talking about Videl, she was proud of Videl and loved it when people talked about her greatly, but that he was bubbling. She didn't turn around when the doors slammed open. She knew that it was Videl.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Before Videl could answer, Menod turned around and smiled at her sweetly. Her eyes didn't hold any terrible secret, her eyes held no bad intentions; she looked peaceful and content.

And Videl was shocked to feel herself being happy because of it.

She recovered as best she could and got into her fighting stance.

"Where's the president at, Menod?" Menod didn't stop looking out the window when she pointed over the desk. When Videl looked, she saw the unconscious of the president. She looked over to Menod. What was she doing anyway?

"Why are you doing this?" Menod turned around to Videl question. She smiled at her.

"Everyone here has a reason for being here. You may think that I'm lying, but I'm not!" She looked to the ceiling, not really noticing it, happily. "You may be surprised, but your reason is-"

"To help people, I know! Now will you com-" Menod nodded her head sadly at the younger girl.

"That's not true actually…" Videl was doing very well of hiding any shock that she may have…

-

Gohan ran into bank, it was easier for him to navigate the halls now that everyone had run out of the building quickly. He felt around for Videl's ki. He felt two others when he did. The president of the bank's, and someone else… But… the ki didn't feel bad or anything. What was going on.

He decided since the ki he felt didn't seem to be threatening, that it would be okay if he went into the room not a Sayiaman.

-

Both of them looked at the door when it opened. Videl from anticipation of something-bad happening, and Menod already knew who it was…

Videl gasped when Gohan walked in. The moment he saw Menod he got confused again.

"What-What's going on?" He asked. Videl looked at him and then back to Menod.

"That's what I'd like to know." She said looking back at Menod. Menod was currently looking at the ceiling much like she did before.

"I knew your mother…" Videl looked at her strangely. How could she know her mother? Her mother died when she was six! That would have been eleven years ago! This woman was in her early twenties! Menod kept on talking, "She was pretty. Always pretty…" Her eyes darkened a little bit. "I bet your father doesn't have any pictures of her does he?" Videl was feeling uncertainty.

"Even if he doesn't, what does it matter?!" She yelled. She was supposed to be stopping a robbery, not having this happen to her.

Menod turned to look Videl straight in the eye. She smiled again even though this time she looked a little distressed…

"You know when you asked me why I was named Menod and the story behind it? I'll tell you. I changed it after I got married so that my name wouldn't stick out to much." Videl's eyebrows went up so it wouldn't stick OUT?! Menod does stick out a little...

"I want you to guess why I was named Menod." Videl looked at her confused. She knew that she should be getting her to the cells but…

"Because… Look I don't know but-"

"Demon." Videl looked back at Gohan. She forgot that he was here. She looked at him confused. He saw her look and continued. "Her name is 'Demon' scrambled up, sort of like yours and 'Devil'." Videl was about to tell him about her name and that was why she was named Videl but than what he said got to her, sort of like yours. It was like hers…

She looked back at the woman when she felt a breeze come from out of nowhere and made the piece of paper she had in her pocket all along fly out.

Menod reached out and caught it. She smiled lightly at it and showed it to Videl. "Remember this?" She asked. Videl looked at the paper. It was a roughly drawn sketch of her when she was around four years old and a woman was standing beside her, and the woman looked just like…

"Mom?" Videl said looking at the picture. She wasn't expecting a hand to come onto her shoulder.

"Yes?" Videl looked at the woman. She was finally remembering why this woman stuck out, she never aged! Videl started breathing faster and faster. Gohan walked up behind her when she fell and caught her. The poor girl fainted from shock.

He looked at Videl's supposed mother.

"What's-"

"I'm taking this out of your memories. Sort of like that green guy who you always hang out with. This whole day was really just to make sure Videl had that little piece of paper… bye Gohan!" She waved at him and jumped out of the closed window. It didn't clash or make loud noises and when she past it, she didn't fall down. She started to fly up.

"Take care of Videl!"

-

Videl woke up inside a building. She had no clue as to where she was. She knew however when the police chief came into her view.

"That was a pretty nasty crime at the bank huh Videl?" Videl nodded her head.

"Yeah, good thing Menod was on it though, huh?" She joked. The chief didn't get it though.

"Who's Menod Videl?" Videl blinked and thought about that herself. That name sounded familiar…

"You know what? I honestly don't know…" She got up and walked out of the building. Everyone who was currently in there waved bye to her as she walked out the doors.

She started walking down the street when she felt the piece of paper in her back pocket get snagged by the wind. She started running for it and it just kept on floating farther and farther away…

"Some back Dammit! That's the last thing that I've got of my mom! Come back here!" She whispered to no one under her breath.

She turned a corner and ran on. She saw it float above one of the crowds and saw someone stick up their hand to catch it. Her heart sunk. What if they were going to keep it?

-

Gohan was slightly amused when the piece of paper flew right above him. It gave him something to do beyond wait with his mother and brother (who was talking non-stop about the new toy he wanted and that his mother wouldn't get him THIS close to Christmas… He also commented a few times on that girl who looked sad by the store…) He brought it down and was shocked to find it smelled like Videl. He started to try and break through the crowd. He was happy that he was taller than nearly everyone in the crowd, it enabled him to see Videl.

-

Videl slumped her shoulders. She couldn't just go up and demand that she have that piece of paper… She started heading back the opposite way when she heard someone calling her name. She whirled around and saw Gohan holding the piece of paper that she lost. She didn't notice Chichi and Goten following him what he was doing though. She jumped up and hugged Gohan around the neck.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said. She grabbed the piece of paper and hugged him again. She felt someone fake cough, bringing her attention to them.

Videl saw Chichi and the older woman pointed above the two. Videl nearly died when she saw that it was mistletoe… Gohan seemed to have noticed it too because he was looking for a way out.

Slowly people started to notice that it was Videl Satan. Hercule Satan's daughter. They started to stop looking around the stores and looked at the two blushing teenagers.

"KISS YOU TWO! KISS!" The two blushed and people started clapping and chanting kiss. Chichi was enjoying it and Goten looked confused. The two looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe they could just kiss by the mouth… That was when Chichi cut in.

"And it had better be a real kiss!" The two blushed deeper. Gohan heard Videl mumble 'Let's just get this over with.' He nodded. Videl put her arms around Gohan's neck and Gohan put his hands on her waist. They brought their lips together and kissed.

Videl felt…happy… memories of times she was happy started to flow into her head. All of the times she was with her mother mainly… All of the Christmas' that followed that were filled with sorrow because of mourning for her mother or weren't there at all because she didn't have something that you could honestly call 'Christmas', which is supposed to be filled with good times.

She started unwillingly deepen the kiss. She wanted to grab as many of these hidden memories as she could, and getting the memories wasn't that hard either…{2} Gohan didn't seem to mind that she deepened it either, so she guessed it's okay then.

If the two were listening to the audience they would have heard flashes going off from reporter's cameras and a collective ooooooooooooooo go around the crowd…

When they finally stopped Videl laughed lightly, still hugging Gohan.

"Merry Christmas Gohan."

"Merry Christmas Videl."

"You two are so cute together! My baby's growing up! WAH!!!!!"

"Why'd you have to do all that kissy-kissy stuff in front of me big brother!?"

"Awwwwww…"

-

Where are you Christmas   
Why can't I find you   
Why have you gone away   
Where is the laughter   
You used to bring me   
Why can't I hear music play 

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
you will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love

-

A/N: Okay, so it isn't necessarily a fan fic…SO WHAT?!?! It was fluffy! Be happy! Anyway… I don't think this is one of my best works but I do think its cute (If not confusing…) I hope you liked it anyway! Beaner-Bop

{ 1} - Owch is Ouch and ow put together…I always say this instead of either of the other ones for some reason…Don't' ask me why…

{2} - All she has to do to grab her memories is kiss Gohan! I'm pretty sure many of us here today would do that for…nothing… Hell, we'd work to the bone to get to do that…


End file.
